familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adams County, North Dakota
Adams County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 2,593. Its name is in honor of the sixth President of the United States, John Quincy Adams. Its county seat is Hettinger6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,561 km² (989 sq mi). 2,559 km² (988 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.09%) is water. Townships Defunct townships Adjacent counties *Hettinger County (north) *Grant County (northeast) *Sioux County (east) *Perkins County (south) *Harding County (southwest) *Bowman County (west) *Slope County (northwest) Major Highways * U.S. Highway 12 * North Dakota Highway 8 * North Dakota Highway 22 Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 2,593 people, 1,121 households, and 725 families residing in the county. The population density was 1.0/km² (2.6/sq mi). There were 1,416 housing units at an average density of 0.6/km² (1.4/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.50% White, 0.54% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.12% from other races, and 0.35% from two or more races. 0.27% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,121 households out of which 26.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 5.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.3% were non-families. 32.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 4.1% from 18 to 24, 21.7% from 25 to 44, 27.0% from 45 to 64, and 24.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 91.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.6 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,079, and the median income for a family was $34,306. Males had a median income of $23,073 versus $18,714 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,425. About 8.5% of families and 10.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.1% of those under age 18 and 11.1% of those age 65 or over. Population by decade Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.55,0.0,0.0) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:7000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:1000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:250 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 PlotData= color:barra width:25 align:left bar:1910 from: 0 till:5407 bar:1920 from: 0 till:5593 bar:1930 from: 0 till:6343 bar:1940 from: 0 till:4664 bar:1950 from: 0 till:4910 bar:1960 from: 0 till:4449 bar:1970 from: 0 till:3832 bar:1980 from: 0 till:3584 bar:1990 from: 0 till:3174 bar:2000 from: 0 till:2593 PlotData= bar:1910 at:5407 fontsize:S text: 5407 shift:(-8,5) bar:1920 at:5593 fontsize:S text: 5593 shift:(-8,5) bar:1930 at:6343 fontsize:S text: 6343 shift:(-8,5) bar:1940 at:4664 fontsize:S text: 4664 shift:(-8,5) bar:1950 at:4910 fontsize:S text: 4910 shift:(-8,5) bar:1960 at:4449 fontsize:S text: 4449 shift:(-8,5) bar:1970 at:3832 fontsize:S text: 3832 shift:(-8,5) bar:1980 at:3584 fontsize:S text: 3584 shift:(-8,5) bar:1990 at:3174 fontsize:S text: 3174 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at:2593 fontsize:S text: 2593 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from U.S. Census Bureau Places Cities *Bucyrus *Haynes *Hettinger *Reeder Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Category:Adams County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota